


Souvenir

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something came through the anomaly. Becker wants to keep it.<br/>(This is an old drabble from my LJ that I realised I hadn't archived here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the show doesn't belong to me and, as far as I am aware, none of this happened.

The anomaly sparkled like a halo behind Becker,“It's not fair,” he muttered. He turned wide hazel eyes on Matt.

 

“Oh, Jaysus!”  _Aw, hell, no._  Matt wasn't going to be suckered by him.

 

Becker stroked the intruder affectionately. “Abby and Connor got to keep Sid and Nancy,  _and_  a mammoth.”

 

Lester fixed Becker with his steely gaze, “Send the tank back, Becker. Churchill needs it.  _I am not_  explaining bratwurst-for- breakfast to the Queen. If you want a souvenir, bring back a Messerschmitt.”

 

Becker grinned, “Really?”

 

Lester rolled his eyes, “No, not really!”

 

“A Browning?”

 

“No!” Lester and Matt chorused.

 


End file.
